RAnger's Apprentice and LOZ crossover
by NetherFail10
Summary: This is a story about a young woman named Kathryn who starts training to be a ranger with Will. I know I am really bad at summaries. The LOZ part isn't clear yet but will be revealed later on. WILL NOT FOLLOW CANON FOR RANGER'S APPRENTICE ALTHOUGH IT SEEMS TO AT FIRST. First story please don't post bad reviews. T for language later on. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or LOZ


Ranger's apprentice and Loz crossover

 **AN: Hello this is my first story so I really hope that everyone enjoys this. I originally was looking to make this story a personal fun little pastime of mine, but who cares. I checked the whole story archive on this crossover series and found it kind of sad how the only other story there was a pretty bad lemon that looked to be written in 2 minutes and with little effort, and that inspired me to make a good story on this crossover pair (at least I think that it's a good story). Oh well please only constructive criticism, and bear in mind that I currently have no Beta reader yet. Thanks NetherFail10**

Will was recapping what happened a year-ago, with Kathryn's arrival, he was 14 then. They were eating their thanksgiving meal when the door burst open to the dining hall, a soldier was there with an urgent message for baron Arald.

There was a 14 year old girl with serious injuries. She was held in the infirmary for three weeks while the injuries were being healed. After that they found out that her mother died in child birth and her father had died of old age. She was ambushed by a boar and barely made it out alive. She was then admitted to the ward.

Kathryn broke him out of his trance by saying," hey, Will are you not gonna' eat that? You know that Jenny and I work hard on that turkey for dinner."

Will then looked at her and remembered why she was the most beautiful of the castle wards. She had golden blonde hair tied in a braid coming from the back of her beanie, which she always had on, sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. One word that you could use to describe her figure was all the right curves in all the right places. She was 5'4.5" and had what looked like very kissable lips. She was wearing white tights and a green tunic over those. She had a leather belt with 4 pouches on the sides, and she was wearing a golden necklace that had a three triangle formation on it. Then there were her shoes they were shin boots that were also high-heeled.

Will then responded to her with," Of course, it is a delicious turkey."

At that she smiled at this and yelled," Woo! Hear that Horace! Someone thinks that the turkey tastes like real food!"

Will had constantly fought with Horace and was very happy that Kathryn had instantly chosen his side in the fights. Will and Kathryn had instantly made friends because they both excelled at the same things and had lots of friendly challenges between themselves, mainly with climbing.

Kathryn had already marched off silently; however she ruined that plus because she was shouting about how Will liked her turkey. The choosing day was three weeks away from that day.

_Three-weeks later_

Today was the choosing day.

Will was everything but anxious. They were currently waiting to enter the Main hall where the ceremony would take place.

Will glanced at the person next to him, Jenny; he thought she smiled at him pitifully.

Then Baron Arald's secretary came through the double doors that led to the Main hall yelling," Okay wards you may enter the Main Hall!"

Will thought ruefully to himself that the secretary must be enjoying this little authority that he was given. They then went into the Main-Hall, after the wards were assembled there the secretary led the craft-masters into the room. There were Ulf, the horse master; Lady Pauline, head of the diplomatic services; Sir Rodney, Battle master; Nigel, scribe-master; Chef Chubb, Kitchen master; the armorer; then the last the blacksmith.

The secretary then said," Okay would the first ward step forward and then say which craft master you would like to study under."

Horace then stepped forward and said," Horace Altman. Battle-School."

Sir Rodney then stepped up to Horace and inspected him then replied," Yes… he will do. Report to me at 8 o'clock sharp."

Horace replied with a simple yes, sir and went back into line. The secretary ushered the next ward forward.

Then she said," Alyss Mainwaring, Diplomatic services."

Lady Pauline said," Yes, Alyss and I have already discussed this earlier. She will be accepted."

Alyss stepped back into line while the secretary sent the next ward forward. The ward then mumbled something incoherently.

Then Baron Arald kindly said," What was that? Speak up lad."

Then the teenager said," George Carter, Scribe-school."

Nigel then looked up from his papers and said," Hmm… He'll do. And don't worry about that nervousness. Scribe-school will get rid of that quite fast."

George then mumbled something along the lines of a thank you. Then the secretary ushered Kathryn forward.

Then she said," Kathryn Forester. Horse-school."

Ulf then said," sorry, I don't think that you can make it, too small."

Kathryn then thought for a while and said," then could I join Diplomatic services."

Lady Pauline then said," No Alyss had the last open space. Sorry."

Kathryn then thought for a bit then said to herself something like 'housewife it is' and walked away.

Then Jenny walked up and said," Jennifer Dalby, Kitchens,"

Chef Chubb walked up to her and stared quizzing her on turkey pies. Then she was accepted and it was his turn.

He stepped forward and said," Will, Battle-school."

Sir Rodney immediately then said," No too small."

Will then reasoned that if Kathryn couldn't get into horse school then he couldn't either. Then the Secretary asked," Wait, Will? Will who?"

Then Baron Arald said," he has no last name so let's move on from that."

Will than looked at Kathryn and saw she was staring at the baron and the local ranger, Halt. Halt had handed the Baron a note, and after the Baron said that he said to Halt," Are you sure."

Halt simply nodded. After that they were dismissed for the day. Kathryn walked up to will when they were back at the ward and said," I saw you looking at me and then you followed my line of sight; you want to find out what that note said don't you? I do, too. Let's find out tonight."

Will looked at her with determination and nodded in agreement.

They waited until it was dark out and there was a half-hour left until the guard changes. Then, they started to move. They climbed up the tower with great speed almost falling at one point. Kathryn climbed after Will so that he didn't get any images of her 'no-no square' after they made it inside they stayed near the shadows and Will was amazed at how the darker color of Kathryn's tunic helped her blend in with her surroundings. Once they made it to the baron's office they felt a firm grip on their collars. Then the candles were lit to reveal the local ranger, Halt, had caught them.

He then preceded to say," Thought that you might try something like this; I've been here for a couple of hours wondering when you two would move from your perch in that tree. Now, follow me I am taking you to the baron now."

At the sound of what Halt had said they know that they would be severely punished because they were trespassing in the baron's office, which is looked down upon, and then they tried to look at a parchment that was possibly confidential and if it was then they would have been breaking the law. After that sequence of thoughts went through their heads they were 'escorted' to the baron's quarters in which Arald was preparing to sleep.

Halt said to the baron," Caught these two in your study, they were trying to see the note that I gave you earlier today."

At this Arald sighed disapprovingly then stating," Oh, that letter, you know what you said in it was quite shocking and it seems fair for them to know what it said. After all it was about them, wasn't it?"

Halt gruffly responded," Yes, indeed it was about them. Sure, want me to tell them or you to tell them."

The baron simply said," Your choice Halt, you tell them."

Halt nodded to Baron Arald and then handed the letter to the two teenagers. They read it and it said…

 _I wish to take the two that were not chosen as my apprentices. Halt_


End file.
